Historically, telecommunications involved the transmission of voice and fax signals over a network of dedicated telecommunications equipment, such as the public switched telephone network (PSTN) and private branch exchanges (PBXs). Similarly, data communications have historically taken place over dedicated data networks, such as a local area network (LAN) or a wide area network (WAN). However, technological advancements have led to a convergence of data communications and telecommunications using a shared network. Yet, systems exploiting the advantages resulting from this convergence often prove too complex for typical users to configure and manage.